Hiroto Mencari Anak
by Kuroi-Neko-cii
Summary: /"Aku sudah mengurus tentang perusahaan pada pengacara. Perusahaan tentu akan jatuh ke tanganmu."/"Tapi ada satu syarat."/"Syarat apa?"/"Kau harus punya anak."/ AU, more warning inside. fic iseng sih sebenernya...


"Anakku, sebentar lagi waktu ayah akan habis," kata sang ayah. Hiroto setia duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah mengurus tentang perusahaan pada pengacara. Perusahaan tentu akan jatuh ke tanganmu," kata sang ayah lagi. Hiroto tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun. Tentu saja dia sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Tapi ada satu syarat."

Hiroto menatap wajah ayahnya heran. Syarat?

'Seingatku ayah tidak pernah menyinggung apapun tentang syarat…'

"Syarat apa?" tanya Hiroto. Ayah menarik napas dalam, lalu melanjutkan.

"Kau harus punya anak."

JDER!

Dan Hiroto mangap dengan suksesnya.

**Hiroto Mencari Anak**

By

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

Disclaimer

**Kalo InaIre punya saya,**

**karakter Okatsu tidak akan **

**pernah ada**

Warning

**AU, OOC, Bahasa Seenaknya,**

**Garing, Alur ke mana-mana, dan lain-lain.**

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Ryuuji yang baru saja dicurhati oleh Hiroto. Setelah pulang kerja, Hiroto langsung berkeluh kesah pada asisten pribadinya ini. Ryuuji sih tidak keberatan, asal nanti waktu pulang mereka berhenti di restoran. Yang mahal sekalian kalau bisa. Lumayan, makan enak tapi ga keluar uang. "Iya, jadi gimana?" tanya Hiroto setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Ryuuji mengelus-elus jenggot imajinatifnya.

"Hmm… anak ya…" gumamnya. Hiroto memanggil pelayan untuk meminta _bill._ Setelah pelayan datang, Ryuuji menghela napas.

"Susah juga…" katanya. Hiroto juga ikut menghela napas. Setelah kartu kreditnya diserahkan kembali oleh si pelayan, Hiroto beranjak ke mobilnya dengan langkah ogah-ogahan. Ryuuji mengikuti.

"Jadi gimana? Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan anak dalam waktu dekat, perusahaan tidak bisa jatuh ke tanganku," kata Hiroto setelah mereka masuk ke mobil. Ryuuji cengo. Hiroto nggak sadar.

"Kamu kok jadi kedengeran kaya antagonis gila harta di sinetron-sinetron sih?"

Hiroto _sweatdrop._ 'Iya, ya…'

"…" Semua terdiam.

"Serius, jadi sekarang aku harus gimana?" tanya Hiroto, kali ini dengan nada frustasi. Ryuuji memandang keluar jendela.

"Ya gimana…" gumamnya, lalu sejenak kemudian Ryuuji menatap Hiroto.

"Kamu hamilin siapa gitu."

.

.

.

Dan kemudian bisa kita lihat Ryuuji misuh-misuh di pinggir jalan sambil melempari mobil Hiroto yang melaju secuek harimau.

**-Hiroto Mencari Anak-**

Setelah dengan indahnya meninggalkan Ryuuji di pinggir jalan, Hiroto yang sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya berjalan lesu ke gedung apartemennya. Sesekali dia menggaruk pelipisnya. Belum sampai ke pintu depan, Hiroto melihat… sesuatu.

Oke, sebenarnya yang dilihatnya adalah seorang remaja yang sepertinya sedang memalak remaja lainnya. Tanpa Hiroto sadari, kakinya melangkah mendekati kedua remaja itu. Benar saja, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah pemerasan. Seorang remaja berambut biru tua sedang memalak seorang remaja berambut biru muda.

"Hei!" ujar Hiroto. Kedua remaja itu tersentak.

"Apa hah?!" sahut remaja berambut biru tua. Yang berambut biru muda langsung berlari ke belakang punggung Hiroto. Hiroto sebagai orang dewasa yang baik pun berinisiatif menasihati si remaja berambut biru tua.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hiroto sambil menunjuk si remaja berambut biru tua.

"Apa urusanmu hah?" sewot si pemuda. Si pemuda berambut biru muda semakin ketakutan, dia mencengkeram kemeja Hiroto. Tidak tahu kenapa, Hiroto merasa sedikit senang.

"Jangan tidak sopan begitu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Hiroto, kini dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan nada sedikit mengancam.

Si pemuda kicep. "K-kyousuke!" jawabnya, masih sesewot yang sebelumnya. Hiroto mengangguk.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau masih muda, sekolah aja yang betul, biar punya bekal buat masa depan," nasihat Hiroto. Kyousuke cuek. Malah terang-terangan korek kuping di depan Hiroto. Hiroto menghela napas, lalu bicara ke pemuda berambut biru muda.

"Pergilah, tidak apa-apa," kata Hiroto. Setelah mengangguk kecil, si pemuda lari.

Saat Hiroto berbalik, Kyousuke pun raib pula.

"…"

Setelah cengo sejenak, Hiroto pun masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Di perjalanan, seseorang menghentikannya.

"Hei, Hiroto!" Hiroto berbalik dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang tak tampak seperti pemuda. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya diikat kini tergerai.

"Yo, Terumi, ada apa?" tanya Hiroto. Terumi menepuk pundak Hiroto.

"Hei, bisa aku pinjam uang dulu?" Hiroto tersenyum. Dia mengangguk sambil menepuk pundak Terumi balik. Rasanya tidak masalah karena kalau Terumi pinjam uang, pasti akan kembali secepatnya. Hiroto pun merogoh kantongnya, mencari dompetnya di saku celana.

.

.

.

Hiroto membeku.

.

Setelah ini, dia akan minta maaf pada Ryuuji. Ini pasti karma karena dia meninggalkan Ryuuji di pinggir jalan.

Setelah ini, dia bersumpah akan cuek saja kalau melihat adegan pemerasan. Dompetnya pasti dicuri saat itu, dan pastinya oleh si pemuda beambut biru muda. Kenapa? Karena yang punya kesempatan hanya itu. Sial. Pencurian dengan modus baru. Saat Hiroto tengah sibuk dengan si Kyousuke, pemuda yang lain, berpura-pura sebagai korban, mengambil dompetnya.

Yah, sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa kalau dompet itu hilang. Uang yang ada di sana tidak seberapa. Dia hanya menggunakannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Yang membuat Hiroto malas adalah kartu-kartu yang ada di dalamnya. Dia terlalu malas kalau harus mengurus lagi semua kartu kredit, KTP, NPWP, kartu Jamsostek, SIM, STNK, BPKB, kartu keluarga dan Kartu Kendali LPG 3 kg.

Oh, banyak sekali yang harus dia urus.

.

"Ini pasti karma dari Ryuuji."

Terumi melongo.

**-Hiroto Mencari Anak-**

Hiroto duduk di meja kerjanya. Dia mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya seperti biasa. Ryuuji membantu seperti biasa, meskipun dengan aura kelam mengisi seluruh ruangan. Hiroto cuek.

"Udah ketemu caranya?" tanya Ryuuji. Hiroto, dengan mata terpaku pada monitor komputer, menggeleng.

"Kamu angkat anak aja kalo gitu," saran Ryuuji. Hiroto memiringkan kepala.

"Aku memang belum tanya ke pengacara tentang itu sih," kata Hiroto. Ryuuji mengangkat bahu.

"Kalo gitu, nanti tanya aja."

"Iya, deh." Hiroto kembali ke monitor.

"…"

"Kalo kita ke sana sekarang?" tanya Hiroto. Ryuuji mengangkat alis, tapi kemudian mengiyakan.

"Ya silahkan."

Dan berangkatlah Hiroto menemui sang pengacara.

**-Hiroto Mencari Anak-**

Hiroto mengetuk-ngetuk meja sembari menunggu Shuuya sang pengacara membaca kertas-kertas. Ryuuji menyeruput kopi yang disediakan. Sesekali Shuuya menggumam dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ryuuji. Shuuya tersenyum setelah membaca data-data.

"Di data ini tidak dispesifikkan. Hanya dituliskan seorang anak, jadi sah-sah saja kalau kau memilih mengangkat anak," kata Shuuya. Hiroto mengangguk pelan. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Nii-chan, selamat sore," kata seorang gadis berseragam. Senyum Shuuya mengembang.

"Oh, Yuuka, tumben kau kemari," sahut Shuuya kalem. Yuuka berjalan masuk, tapi setelah melihat Hiroto dan Ryuuji, dia mengurungkan niat.

"Ah, sepertinya masih ada tamu, ya. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di luar," kata Yuuka lalu membungkuk ke arah Hiroto dan Ryuuji.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kami sudah mau pergi kok," kata Hiroto. Ryuuji mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku hanya mengantar Toramaru-san ke sini, kok," sahut Yuuka sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Toramaru?" Shuuya berkata heran. "Kau ke sini bersama Toramaru? Karena Toramaru?"

Hiroto merasakan hawa tak enak.

"Iya," sahut Yuuka.

"Jadi kau bersama Toramaru?" tanya Shuuya lagi. Hiroto dan Ryuuji saling melempar pandangan. Melihat Yuuka mengangguk, Shuuya tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi, sekarang di mana dia?" Shuuya tersenyum. Hiroto yang merasakan hawa tak bersahabat mulai mundur teratur, keluar dari ruangan Shuuya. Saat mereka hendak keluar, masuklah seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi yang mereka duga adalah Toramaru.

Saat melewati pemuda itu, Hiroto menepuk pundaknya. "Semoga beruntung," gumamnya. Toramaru bingung, tapi dia berterima kasih. Ryuuji pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Semoga Tuhan menyertaimu," kata Ryuuji mantap. Toramaru semakin bingung. Hiroto dan Ryuuji pun segera kabur dari tempat itu.

**-Hiroto Mencari Anak-**

"Jadi, kau akan mengangkat anak?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Ya yang paling mudah 'kan hanya itu," sahut Hiroto. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor pengacara. Karena SIM Hiroto ikut raib bersama dompetnya, kali ini Ryuuji yang mengemudi.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Ryuuji sambil mengerem, menghindari mobil yang berhenti mendadak di depannya. "Dasar," umpatnya.

"Kita ke tempat Hitomiko-nee," jawab Hiroto. Ryuuji menurut dan mengemudikan mobilnya ke Sun Garden, tempat Hitomiko, kakak Hiroto, bekerja.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau kemari," adalah kata-kata yang pertama kali Hitomiko ucapkan saat melihat Hiroto di gerbang Sun Garden. "Pastinya bukan untuk bertemu denganku, 'kan?" tanya Hitomiko sarkastik. Hiroto tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya, itu adalah salah satu alasannya," kata Hiroto, "tapi alasan utamanya bukan itu."

"Jadi?" tanya Hitomiko.

"Jadi, kalau aku datang ke panti asuhan ini tapi bukan untuk menemuimu, kira-kira untuk apa?" Hiroto balik bertaanya. Hitomiko memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Hitomiko. "Tapi aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Hiroto.

"Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak main-main soal ini."

Hiroto, melihat Hitomiko serius dengan perkataannya, mengangguk mengerti. Setelah percakapan itu, Hitomiko mengajak Hiroto ke dalam. Ryuuji memilih menunggu di mobil.

.

.

.

Hiroto berjalan berkeliling Sun Garden. Banyak anak yang ada di sini. Tidak seperti gambaran panti asuhan di pikirannya, semua anak di sini tampak… bahagia. Mereka tertawa, bermain, saling berkejaran. Intinya, mereka tampak bahagia.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Hitomiko membuka pembicaraan. Hiroto yang tidak siap sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia dengan cepat menguasai diri.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang ayah, 'kan?" Hitomiko menggumam mengiyakan. "Ayah akan memberikan perusahaan padaku. Tapi dia mengajukan syarat. Kurasa kau bisa menebak apa syaratnya." Hitomiko menggumam paham.

"Jadi, kau ingin yang seperti apa?" Hiroto berpikir sambil melihat ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Yang sudah agak besar saja. Sekitar 13 atau 14 tahun. Selain itu tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu…" gumam Hitomiko lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Hiroto mengikuti. Itu ruang belajar. Sebagian besar dari mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas dan pekerjaan rumah. Begitu melihat Hitomiko, mereka langsung kompak memberi salam, membuat suasana yang tadinya lumayan sunyi menjadi riuh. Ketika melihat Hiroto, wajah mereka pun menjadi cerah.

"Dia calon orang tua kita ya?" tanya seorang anak.

"Kali ini siapa yang akan pergi, ya?" timpal yang lain. Suasana pun semakin riuh. Ada yang ingin ikut bersama Hiroto, tapi ada juga yang keberatan meninggalkan panti asuhan. Hiroto tersenyum miris. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, sesuatu yang sulit dia jelaskan. Dia melihat wajah anak-anak itu satu persatu. Lalu, pandangannya berhenti pada seorang remaja yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya. Rambutnya seperti familiar baginya.

"Ada apa, Hiroto?" Hitomiko menyadari ekspresi Hiroto. Hiroto tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian memutuskan memberitahu Hitomiko.

"Yang duduk di kursi roda itu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya entah di mana…"

Hitomiko ikut melihat ke orang yang bersangkutan. "Yang di kursi roda itu? Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan Sun Garden, kok…" gumam Hitomiko bingung.

"Mungkin yang anda lihat adalah adiknya," kata salah seorang anak.

"Adiknya?" tanya Hiroto.

"Ya, dia dititipkan di sini bersama adiknya. Karena anda bilang dia tampak familiar, mungkin yang anda lihat adalah adiknya," jelas anak itu. Hiroto mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah…"

"Namanya Tsurugi Yuuichi. 18 tahun. Adiknya lebih muda 5 tahun darinya. Namanya Tsurugi Kyousuke."

"Kyousuke!" pekik Hiroto spontan. Orang-orang yang ada di sana memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Yuuichi menanggapi. Dia dorong kursi rodanya mendekati Hiroto. Hiroto jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, itu, tidak… hanya rasanya pernah ku dengar," jawab Hiroto canggung. Dia melihat ke arah Hitomiko. Hitomiko menggeleng bingung.

"Kami pulang!" seru sebuah—dua, sebenarnya—suara. Mereka serempak melihat ke pintu, tak terkecuali Hiroto.

"AH!"

"AH!"

Hiroto dan pemuda di pintu itu memekik bersamaan. Pemuda yang bersamanya pun tak kalah kaget. Hiroto langsung menatap Hitomiko.

"Aku sudah menentukan."

**-Hiroto Mencari Anak-**

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Ryuuji. Hiroto mengangguk yakin. Setelah bicara pada Hitomiko, Hiroto memutuskan untuk mengangkat 3 orang anak. Yuuichi, Kyousuke, dan seorang lainnya yang belakangan diketahui bernama Masaki.

"Tapi, tiga sekaligus, Hiroto!" seru Ryuuji. Hiroto acuh. Ryuuji yang menyadari Hiroto tidak mau mengungkit ini lagi, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Hiroto, tapi semua terserah padamu," kata Ryuuji. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di luar apartemen Hiroto. Hiroto meminta tolong pada Ryuuji untuk menyiapkan kamar. Hanya ada 2 kamar di apartemennya, jadi dia akan menyewa satu apartemen lagi.

"Hitomiko akan membantu untuk urusan dokumen-dokumen. Aku hanya harus menyerahkan yang diperlukan. Jadi, kupikir tidak akan terlalu merepotkan," kata Hiroto. Ryuuji mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja."

**To Be Continued**

**Halo…. Jadi saya kembali setelah sekian lama tidak ada kabar… dan yang bisa saya buat hanya fic semacam ini. Pendek? Iya. Salahkan adik saya yang ngotot minta gantian ngetik. Jadi… segini saja…**

**Review?**


End file.
